warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Achievements
Missions The following achivements are attainable: *'Taskmaster': Complete 5 Missions. Rewards: + 50 gps *'Veteran': Complete 10 Missions. Rewards: + 150 gps *'Honorable Commander': Complete 20 Missions. Rewards: + 200 gps *'Completionist': Complete 50 Missions. Rewards: + 1000 gps *'Prestigious Leader': Complete 100 Missions. Rewards: + 5000 gps *'Conquerer': Complete 500 Missions. Rewards: Aegis / Imperial Assault Card / Gold *'Supreme Warlord': Complete 1000 Missions. Rewards: ??? Arena The following achievements are attainable: *'Arena Victor': Win 25 Arena Matches. Rewards: + 500 gps *'Arena Veteran': Win 50 Arena Matches. Rewards: + 625 gps *'Arena Champion': Win 100 Arena Matches. Rewards: + 3000 gps *'Arena Destroyer': Win 500 Arena Matches. Rewards: ??? *'Arena Warlord': Win 1000 Arena Matches. Rewards: ??? *'Arena Emperor': Win 5000 Arena Matches. Rewards: ??? Rise to Power The following achievements are attainable: *'Rise to Power': Reach level 4. Rewards: + 1000 gps *'Rise to Power 2': Reach level 6. Rewards: + 2500 gps *'Rise to Power 3': Reach level 10. Rewards: + 5000 gps Advancement The following achievements are attainable: *'Advancement': Buy a Bronze Pack. Rewards: + 50 gps *'Advancement': Buy a Silver Pack. Rewards: + 50 gps *'Advancement': Buy a Gold Pack. Rewards: + 50 gps *'Advancement': Buy a Enclave Pack. Rewards: + 50 gps Battle Oriented The following achievements are attainable: *'Defensive Minded': Win a battle using Counter and Regenerate. Rewards: + 500 gps *'Battle Master': Kill at least 5 Assault Units in one Battle and Win. Rewards: +100 gps *'Super Structure': Play at least 5 Structures in 1 Arena Battle and Win. Rewards: + 500 gps *'Battle Medic': Play at least 3 Medics in 1 Arena Battle and Win. Rewards: + 750 gps *'Air Raid': Use Strike at least 5 times in 1 Arena battle and win. Rewards: +500 gps *'Sky Control': Kill at least 3 Flying Units in 1 Battle and Win. Rewards: +150 gps *'Brute Strength': Win 10 Missions using only the Basic Attack. (Cards with nothing extra like Weaken and Strike). Rewards: + 200 gps *'Standard Conqueror': Complete all Missions associated with the Standard set. (Through Mission 28) Rewards: Jet Trooper Assault Card / Imperial / Gold *'Typhon' s Conqueror': Complete All Missions associated with Typhon' s Edge (Through Missions 41). Rewards: Rifter Assault Card / Unique Xeno / Gold *'Bloodthirsty Companion': Win an Arena battle using Leech and Siphon. Rewards: Blood Wall Structure / Bloodthirsty / Silver *'Xeno Sympathizer': Win a battle using Mimic, Immobilize, and Fear. Rewards: Skullkeeper Commander / Raider / Gold *'Spare The Troops': Win a battle without killing an Assault card. Rewards: + 300 gps *'Limited Support': Win a battle using Only 1 Assault card. Rewards: Immortal Assault Card / Imperial / Silver *'Full Circle': Play Infantry during Mission 28 and win. Rewards: + 2000 gps *'Supply Lines': Use Heal at least 5 times in 1 Arena Battle and Win. Rewards: + 500 gps *'Encouraging War Cry': Use Rally at least 5 times in 1 Arena battle and win. Rewards: + 500 gps *'Demolition': Destroy at least 3 Structures in 1 Battle and Win. Rewards: + 250 gps *'Skill Connoisseur': Win a battle using Strike, Heal, Jam, Rally, and Weaken. Rewards: Chaos Wave Action Card / Gold Category:Tyrant